Framed?
by Scatttered
Summary: Fuji is suspected of murder. Kikumaru is certain - and will go all out to prove! - that his best friend didn't do it. Warnings: Character death and shounen-ai (boy-boy pairings)


Disclaimer: Tenipuri and its boys do not belong to Scatttered.

* * *

**Framed: Chapter One**

"IT COULDN'T BE FUJI!!"

The scarlet-haired male yelled in frustration.

The uniformed police inspector standing in front of him didn't even blink, only looking up from his police notebook to spare the young man a brief glance before looking back down again; his pen flew quickly over the paper.

"On what grounds do you make such a statement, Kikumaru-san?" came the monotonous response.

"I... I just know!" Kikumaru said exasperatedly, fingers pulling absently at the folds of his orange sweater. "I've known Fuji since our school days and I _know_ that he wouldn't kill someone..."

"I see." The inspector snapped his notebook close with one hand, the other slipped into his jacket to return the used pen to a pocket.

"Nya?" Kikumaru uttered blankly as his mind tried to catch up in processing the significance of the action.

"Thank you for your kind cooperation in our investigations, Kikumaru-san," the inspector said as he and his partner stood up to exit the house. He turned slightly towards the other man in the room, who had been sitting quietly in their party and had stood up as they did. "Thank you too, Oishi-san."

Oishi nodded to the pair, leading them towards the door.

"Wait, does this mean that Fuji is no longer a suspect?" Kikumaru asked, quickening his steps to the doorway to catch up with the police officers before they left.

"I'm afraid that his innocence has not yet been established," the stoic voice returned.

"But--"

"Eiji." Oishi placed his hand on Kikumaru's shoulder, squeezing it softly.

Kikumaru fell silent and let Oishi play the courteous host in seeing the officers out.

-

Oishi closed the door behind the police personnel, and then turned around so that his back was facing the door.

He opened his mouth, about to speak, and then fell silent.

"Eiji..." Oishi called softly, as if afraid that too loud a volume would shatter more than the silence.

Kikumaru was standing where he had left him, head lowered and gaze cast upon the welcome mat. His scarlet bangs fell over his eyes, obscuring them from Oishi's view. Bits of stray hair from his loose ponytail hung at the side of his face. Fingers remained tangled in a bit of sweater.

"Eiji..." Oishi called again anxiously, stepping forward.

Kikumaru looked up and as their eyes met, Oishi was taken aback by the determination flashing in Kikumaru's eyes.

"Oishi! Do we have a copy of the evening papers?"

Of course, how could he have thought even for a moment that Eiji would become dejected so easily? It was like a tennis match - there are wins and there are losses, but you don't dwell on the defeat in one game. No, you reflect on the defeat and then strive for and anticipate the next victory.

"I didn't pass by the newspaper stand on my way home today, so I didn't get it. But why do you need it?"

"The news of this murder might not have made it in time to be published in the morning papers, but the media wouldn't let up on something as big as this for the evening ones. I want to find out more about the circumstances of Atobe's death. The police clearly think that Fuji is the murderer, but he isn't! And if finding the real murderer is what is needed to clear Fuji's name, then I'll do it!"

Kikumaru looked into Oishi's eyes again, his expression serious. "Oishi, will you help me?"

Oishi nodded. "Of course I will." Oishi Syuichirou always supported Kikumaru Eiji.

Kikumaru smiled toothily. "Oishi's the best nya"

"Let's get a copy now then?" Oishi suggested suddenly.

"Now? Un, but it's past ten already... Oh! But we can try the twenty-four hour convenience store two streets down."

Oishi nodded.

"Well, let's go, let's go then!" Kikumaru said impatiently as he grabbed his long coat from where he had thrown it when he returned home earlier in the day - on the chair beside the door.

Oishi left Kikumaru at the door to get his own coat from his bedroom. He was still busy switching off the lights and fan in the house when he heard the sound of the main door being opened.

"Hurry Oishi Let's go nya!"

0508042258  
0608040209


End file.
